Basis of Reality
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: They wanted to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Checking through the messages on her phone, the brainiac of the group that had assembled in her room for their usual Friday night sleepover tried her best to stay focused on the activities that were being planned out by her best friends. She knew they had been trying for a long time to get her out of her rut, one that she had been put in by her now ex-boyfriend, but little did they know she had already been helped.

That was why she was looking through her messages.

Spencer had been sitting by herself after school one day, wallowing in her own sorrows, when a face she had seen around town before popped up on the bench beside her.

The familiar stranger had invited her over, and from then on, Spencer knew she would never be able to break the spell that had been cast.

"Spence? Are you even listening to me?"

She hesitated before finally looking away from the phone in her hand, a smile passing over her face as she looked to the blond at her side. "Yeah," Spencer nodded, putting a wavy strand of hair behind her ear. "Hot chocolate, no whipped cream."

Hannah gave a smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the smallest in the group piped up, looking up from the stacks of magazines she had brought over to her friend's house. "We could always just watch movies and keep it quiet tonight."

"No," Spencer denied, getting herself comfortable on her bed. "I'm fine. I want to get my mind off of it."

Then her phone buzzed.

The girls in the room watched as Spencer's eyes lit up and she dove for the device, her fingers typing quickly on her touch screen before she hopped off of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

The Hastings girl smiled before throwing on a jacket. "I'll be back in like an hour," she rushed out, sprinting down her steps and out into her car, throwing the machine into gear before speeding off toward the address she had been given.

She fixed her hair behind her ears, knowing that the person she was going to see liked to see her face as best they could, and got herself ready to knock on the door.

"Spencer."

The brown eyed girl looked up from the scarf she had been fixing around her neck and let out a breath, smiling up to the brunette that stood in the doorway. "Hi."

She was ex FBI, a gorgeous and privileged woman who had moved to their small little town almost a year ago to just get away from it all. She had ended up with the English Lit teacher at Rosewood High, and everyone could tell they were in love.

They lived together now, and the house that they resided in was where Spencer was standing in that moment, ready to go on a new adventure with the people she was calling her friends.

Emily gave a wicked grin to the young girl she saw standing on her front step. "You got here pretty quickly," she purred, reaching out and running her fingers over the high schooler's elbow. "Ready to come in?"

Spencer stood taller, knowing exactly what was needed to be allowed to enter the household, and let the older brunette cup her cheeks and press a long kiss to her waiting lips.

The older woman moaned into the student's mouth and moved their lips together, pulling away after keeping her there for another moment and letting their breath mingle together. "Come in."

"Thank you." Spencer nibbled nervously into her bottom lip as Emily took her hand and led her into the dimly lit house, and her eyes made contact with those of the teacher she had been with throughout her senior year so far. "Good evening, Ezra."

"Good evening," he smiled from his seat, watching as Emily took the coat from the teenager's shoulders and hung it up on the coat rack. "You look beautiful."

Emily shared a content smile with her boyfriend as they switched places, her taking a seat by the fireplace that they had gotten going and watching as the English teacher stood behind their guest and began drawing patterns on her shoulder. "Do you have any preferences for tonight?"

They had discussed themes that they would be going by throughout their new relationship, and tonight was their roleplay night.

"I don't think so, no."

Ezra hummed against the skin of Spencer's neck as he kissed his way down, moving her hair out of the way as he heard his girlfriend rummaging around beside them. "Arms up."

She immediately complied, letting the sweater be taken from her body before she was rid of her pants and underwear, standing there completely bare except for her lacey bra that she'd worn specifically for the other female in the room.

Emily loved lace.

The older female in the room felt the fire in her stomach burn hotter at the sight of the underwear, and she tore the tape from the roll she had in her hands and wrapped it tightly around the teenager's wrists.

Spencer's jaw thrust forward as her chin was taken into Ezra's hold, and she surrendered her lips to those of the older brunette before letting a piece of tape be placed there.

"Good girl," Emily grinned, yanking her slender body forward by the small bow between her bra cups and breathing her hot breath against her cheek. "Do you know how pretty you are?"

Spencer let her eyelids flutter, her brown eyes growing glossy when Ezra's tongue trailed along her collarbone.

She gasped, her body jerking when there was a slap to her naked ass from the man behind her.

"Are you going to be able to stay quiet?" Emily laughed lightly when she saw the teenager shake her head, and she moved the Hastings girl so she stood before her when she got into her chair. "Bend over."

Spencer felt the pace of her heart grow quick when she let the older brunette feel at the skin of her ass, and her eyes closed as Ezra's free hand groped at her left breast.

"So beautiful," the only male groaned, unzipping his pants at the muffled moan he heard from the newest member to their relationship. He watched as Emily leaned in and ran her tongue along the crack of the youngest's ass, and he quickly took himself into his left hand. "Open your eyes."

Spencer took in a breath before meeting the eyes of her English teacher, feeling Emily's fingers run along her quivering cunt.

"Keep them open."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily peppered kisses to the swells of the eighteen year old's ass and slowly caressed her wet cunt, letting her fingers dip into her folds. She could never get over how responsive the high schooler was, and feeling her shiver under her touch made her grin against her skin.

"Is she wet?"

"Drenched," the brunette in the chair moaned, her tongue lapping at the sweet tasting skin of the eighteen year old.

Spencer let out a small whimper when Emily's fingers finally slid into her, and as she tried to move her hips to thrust back against those nimble fingers, there was a sharp yank at her hair to force her eyes to look up.

Ezra shook his head, his hand moving methodically along his length as their eyes connected. "Keep yourself still."

Spencer whined.

He tightened his grip on her dark hair, smirking when her eyes closed because she found pleasure in the move.

"Let's make you feel good, pretty girl," Emily whispered as she stood from her seat. She rubbed her covered crotch against the teenager's smooth backside and thrust her fingers harder into her. "I want to feel you cum around me," she husked, her eyes rolling back in her head when the fabric of her panties rubbed against her clit.

Ezra let his prick slap against Spencer's taped lips and he groaned. "You want to suck it, don't you?" He could see fire in her eyes. "Do you want me to take that tape off of your pretty little mouth?"

The eighteen year old nodded her head.

Emily sighed in content, the hand she wasn't using to pleasure the younger brunette ran over the small of Spencer's back and put pressure there. She heard the tape rip from the other female's lips and reveled in the scream that came from her. "Good, baby?"

Spencer's breathing picked up when Emily sped up her pace, and she let the tip of her tongue flicker out from between her lips when Ezra set himself right before her.

He wouldn't come any closer and wouldn't let her put him in her mouth. He stood directly before her, watching as the desperation in her eyes grew as he jacked himself off, the precum flying from the tip of his prick to her pink lips. "You want it, don't you?"

"Yes," the eighteen year old whined, her knuckles turning white as she curled her hands into fists. Her body was being thrust forward with every movement that the woman behind her was making, and her toes curled into the wood beneath her feet when she felt Emily's fingertips brush hard against her g-spot. "Yes please."

"I want you to watch."

Spencer's mouth parted, her eyes fixated on the beautiful sight of her English teacher making himself cum just an inch in front of her. She tried to strain her neck and reach for the man that stood in front of her, desperate to take him into her mouth and suck him off, but she immediately pulled back, Emily's fingers slamming more forcefully into her from behind.

Emily grit her teeth as she curled her fingers inside of the brunette teen. "Keep still."

A strangled sound tore from the eighteen year old's throat as she felt herself climbing higher and higher, and her dark eyes narrowed as Ezra's dick seemed to grow harder, and the milky seed started to spurt from his tip.

Emily reached forward and grabbed the ends of Spencer's hair. "Cum," she demanded, watching as her boyfriend's hand moved faster to relieve himself.

Spencer's eyes slammed closed as her body stilled, the spasms wracking her slim bones as she felt the warm, salty liquid that was seeping from Ezra's prick landing on her lips. She took a moment to finally regain her breath before licking the seed from her lips, a small smile gracing her face when Emily stood her up straight.

"Suck them off," the older female ordered. Her eyes dilated when Spencer's tongue tangled between her fingers and her lips tightened around them, and she immediately took the younger brunette into a kiss. "Get down on your knees."

Ezra looked to his girlfriend through hooded eyes and saw pleasure pass over her beautiful face when the teenager on her knees began to lick at her cunt. "You're so beautiful when you're turned on."

Emily gasped, her hand settling on the English teacher's shoulder to help herself stay standing. "What can I say?" she laughed lightly, letting her boyfriend take her face in his hands and passionately kiss her. "She turns me on." Glancing down to the brunette in between her legs, she tangled her fingers in her silky hair. "You have anywhere to be tonight, baby?"

Spencer distractedly shook her head.

Smiling, the brown eyed brunette pressed her lips to her boyfriend's. "I wanna keep her."

"You want to keep her?" Ezra chuckled, palming gently at the beautiful woman's heavy breast. "She's not a dog, sweetheart."

Emily's eyes lit up. "My fantasy is up next. If I want a dog, I'm getting a dog."

Ezra gave a laugh, his free hand reaching down to grip the back of the eighteen year old's neck. "Ok," he agreed. "We can keep her."


End file.
